Traveling
by Little Angel 19
Summary: Something unexpected happens to The Rock while he's traveling in train...but someone else's plans are thrown off as well... ((Hard to summarize...))
1. Default Chapter

Background Info: This is before the Alliance went away and Rock was feuding with Booker T.  
  
~~~~~~~~~____________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_____________  
  
  
  
"I still don't get why we have to take a train though… I'd rather spend the whole night driving…"  
  
Mick laughed at Rock as they both entered the train station. After he ended his laughing, he turned to him, still walking, "*We*? Man, you're the one going. *You* have an appearance there early in the morning. I don't have to be there 'til Monday."  
  
Rock stopped. "Then why the hell am I coming this way for…? I'm driving there."  
  
Mick stopped too. "You know Vince wouldn't like that. It's a long drive and all plane tickets were sold out to go there for tonight. See? *That's* why you have to buy tickets in advance…"  
  
Rock shook his head and continued walking with Mick. "Just for one freakin' time I forget to buy a damn ticket and I get stuck with taking the train…"  
  
"It's first class, man. Come on, Vince got you a good seat."  
  
Rock rolled his eyes and checked in. Before getting on the train, he turned to Mick. "You better get your candy ass over there quickly too because I am NOT getting stuck there with Austin. I heard he left early this morning."  
  
Mick laughed again. "Yep. He actually DID buy a ticket *on time*…"  
  
"Alright! I got it! See ya later Mick." They said good-bye and Rock got on his train. He was directed to his seat and, once sitting, he tried to relax and get some sleep, but he couldn't. As the train started moving, he took out his laptop and tried connecting online. That was the only good thing about trains- no need to wait until the pilot gave you a chance to use a computer.  
  
Somehow, however, he couldn't get connected. He sighed loudly in frustration and closed the laptop. His thoughts then took him to what was going on in the ring: Booker T; the 'sucka', 'Rock-wannabe'… Austin; the bald headed candy ass that still had the title that should belong to The Rock… The damn Alliance; trying to take over…  
  
He sighed and leaned back on his seat as he kept going on with his thoughts.  
  
Booker T: He would soon see that there's only ONE People's Champion.  
  
Austin: Payback's gonna be a bitch…even if he was waiting for the right chance to strike he hadn't forgiven and sure as hell hadn't forgotten.  
  
Alliance: Enjoy your time right now, because their time was almost up. Playtime's over.  
  
As his thoughts started to wind down, he looked out the window and saw some lights pass by and leaned against the glass of the cold window, finally feeling sleepy. He leaned back on his seat and tried to sleep, not taking his mind off of everything that was going on. While he slept he felt a loud rumble, but tried to ignore it. After all, it WAS a train! But all of a sudden another rumble was felt and this time he woke up.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he checked out the window and tried to figure out two things. One- How long had he been sleeping for…? Two- What the hell was that movement?! As he saw a person walk by, he stopped her. "Excuse me, what was that rumble that was felt earlier…?  
  
The lady smiled. "Nothing sir, just movement, but nothing serious."  
  
Rock frowned. "This isn't a plane where you can tell me it was just turbulence. What was it?"  
  
"Sir, I can assure you that it was nothing. Would you like something else?"  
  
Rock, still unsure, shook his head and thanked her. After she left, he stretched out and tried to sleep again. He had been having a hectic schedule and now was probably the only chance he could get to actually sleep for some time, but as he was closing his eyes again, the train rumbled louder. It felt like it was slowing down, but it didn't stop. There was a loud screeching sound and the train jerked to the side until there was a crash and everything started to turn over. Rock tried to duck from everything until something hit his head and knocked him out.  
  
*****  
  
Mick was sleeping when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door only to find Vince standing there. "Vince…? It's one in the morning! Couldn't you wait until the morning to get on my case?"  
  
Vince ignored the comment. "Mick, which train did The Rock get on?"  
  
"What do you mean? The one you bought the ticket for."  
  
"Damn! Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
Mick nodded. "Yeah, Vince. I was there with him when he left. What's wrong?"  
  
Vince looked down and sighed. "Mick, a train crashed just forty-five minutes ago, and…" Vince stopped before continuing.  
  
Mick shook his head in disbelief. "No Vince. It can't be his. He… Vince, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, they called me just a while ago. They don't know anything yet, but I was hoping that…he would have… I don't know. I don't even know. I'm going down to the train station to see if they have any information."  
  
Vince tuned to leave, but Mick stopped him. "Vince, wait. I'm going too, just let me change first." Vince nodded while Mick closed the door to his room.  
  
*****  
  
"What the hell do you mean you don't know anything yet?!"  
  
"Sir, please calm down. We've been trying to find out everything right now, but you have to be patient."  
  
Vince frowned as he slammed his fist on the counter. "Patient?! Listen to me pal; you better have some damn information soon! If not-"  
  
Mick stepped in. "Vince, come on. Let's go over there."  
  
Vince hesitated before leaving with Mick and sat down in some seats set up for the family members of the victims of the accident. It had almost been an hour and still nothing! Vince flopped down on a seat. "He shouldn't have gotten on that train."  
  
Mick just looked ahead. Basically staring at nothing, but he nodded. "I know, but now… I can't believe this. You know, I could have been there with him, but I didn't want to go. I just hope he's ok, but if he…" He stopped himself, not wanting to continue, fully aware of the loss if he really was… "But he's going to be ok. He's The Rock, remember?" He looked at Vince nod, both hoping that he'd be right.  
  
*****  
  
Rock opened his eyes and stirred around. His whole body was sore, but his head was the one that hurting the most. He sat up and heard a little kid yell, "Hey, Mom! He woke up!"  
  
Rock groaned as he started getting up. He looked around and saw some other people sitting around. Some were injured and some were just shaken up. Rock started walking around and noticed that his forehead had some blood trickling down a cut, but someone had cleaned up most of the mess.  
  
The little boy that had yelled when he woke up went up to him. "You're The Rock, aren't you?"  
  
Rock nodded, figuring the kid was another fan. "Yeah, I'm The Rock. Do you know what happened?"  
  
"Not really. Mom said that the train had a little accident, but we're going to be leaving soon."  
  
"Oh… Where's your mom?"  
  
The kid pointed to some direction. "With my uncle. He knows you."  
  
Someone then walked up to them and said, "I told you not to move from that seat nor talk to strangers, Elliot."  
  
Rock knew that voice. He knew it too well and he didn't even have to turn around to see who it was… However, he did anyway. "Triple H? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was getting a ride, but apparently we had some trouble. Long time, no see, isn't it Rock?"  
  
Rock nodded. "Five months. Last time I heard about you, you had surgery on your knee."  
  
"And last time I saw you, you got suspended after a beating three guys. Now, who were they again…? Wait, I think it was Austin… Vince… And…who was that again? Oh, that's right. ME!"  
  
Rock's anger quickly started rising inside of him, making him forget where he was. "At least The Rock is back and when YOU return, I'm going to get my payback on your candy ass. Count on it.  
  
Elliot, the kid, walked up to Triple H and said, "Uncle Hunter, when are we going to leave?"  
  
Triple H turned to Elliot. "Soon. Come on. Let's go."  
  
"But Uncle Hunter! We can't just leave him there… What about-"  
  
"Hey! That's enough." Triple H turned to Rock. "Well, didn't you hear the kid? What are you waiting for? Let's go."  
  
Rock frowned and looked at Elliot, who was grinning at him as he and Triple H started walking away. He hesitated and sighed loudly after a while, following them.  
  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Ok, author's note! This is an old fic that I found laying around somewhere. I'm sure you know what I mean, but…I'm not sure if I should just…leave it or continue it and here's where you come in. ^_^ Should I continue…? Please send feedback! ^_^V  
  
~Little Angel 19 


	2. Chapter 2

"I still don't see why *we* have to come check on the damn driver..."  
  
Rock turned to Triple H who, the minute he turned around to answer his question, flashed the flash light on his face; making Rock put his hand up to block it. "Because the other passengers are starting to panic, and we need to check this out, you genious... Who knows, maybe the driver is hurt or-"  
  
"And what are you?" Triple H smirked as they walked. "A doctor?"   
  
"No, you idiot, but we have to get out of here."  
  
Triple H nodded, looking around. "You've got that right. It's bad enough being here, let alone being stuck with the likes of *you*..."  
  
"Would you stop whining? Damn, it's no picnic for The Rock either, jabroni...."  
  
The rest of the walk was in silence as they examined what they were surrounded by. Luggage was open, clothes and papers thrown all over the place from the crash. Since all of the people had gone to a different car to help each other, no more passengers were there. Blood was starting to dry in some seats and on the floor. As for the two wrestlers, Triple H's hand was bandaged with his ripped shirt from, what he predicted to be, just a sprained wrist. Rock, on the other hand, had a gash on the side of his forehead that had a mind of its own when it came to bleeding. It'd be fine for a while, then suddenly it'd start bleeding nonstop. Why this was, he had no idea and wasn't sure if it was normal or not.   
  
Just as they walked nearer to the door to get to the driver, some talking was hearad and the click of a gun that was being prepared for something made the two wreslters stop to eavesdrop. A loud and gruff voice was heard after some laughter. "Can you believe how easy this whole thing was? The passengers probably didn't realize the loot they were traveling with, huh?"  
  
Another voice, a bit raspy, was heard this time to answer. "Good thing they didn't, too! They'd probably take *our* money. So, looking through the passengers list, any important people we could use?"  
  
Rock and Triple H turned to look at each other, unsure of what they should do. There was no way out, that they knew since the doors were jammed in together, but... Before they answered, they heard a chair fall as someone stood too quickly, which made them jump back from the door at the same time. Could it be...?   
  
"Oh, crap! Hey, Ray, look at this! Paul Levesque and Dwayne Johnson are here!"  
  
There was a silence before the other man, Ray, talked. "Who the hell-"  
  
"How in the hell can you not know who they are!? Triple H and The Rock, you moron! From the WWF...!!"  
  
The two wrestlers turned to each other, their eyes wide and mouthing at the same time; "Shit...!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Rock and Triple H had just heard their names being mentioned. So now the people responsible for this had found out that they were there...!? That wouldn't be good, and they knew that. Sharing an look, they turned around and started to leave, yet the conversation from the other side made them stop to listen. They were aware that they could get caught, yet what else could they do? Run somewhere and hide?  
  
Ray didn't watch wrestling all that often, but the names of Triple H and The Rock were always linked to the WWF. If their names were linked, it meant that they were famous. And if they were famous, then they were worth money; perhaps even more money than the millions they were getting with that little stunt with the train. And if their ransom meant money, it meant him getting richer. Easy money made Ray think easier as well, and his mind was racing with ideas about the ransom. But then again, Don was also not the brightest guy in his team. Maybe he was just making that up. To raise his hopes or just tricking him. "So what you're telling me is that we've got two *wrestlers* here? Man, you're full of it, you know that? You know how stupid that sounds? Two world known men traveling in train?"  
  
Don gave him a look. "This is supposed to be the best damn train, remember? Part of the pride of all this? Shit, man! I ain't lying to you. Look!" He showed him the passenger's list and he saw that Ray didn't believe him. "You still-"  
  
"No, I don't believe it. Do you know how many people could just take those names? To have their little fifteen seconds of fame, even if it's just in stealing a name? I'm sure you've done the same before, Donny..."  
  
Don thought about it before nodding in defeat. "Yeah, you're probably right. But could just imagine how much money we would have gotten if it had been right? How much people would have paid for them?"  
  
Ray was about to say yes and agree with him, but hell! He was the boss, he wasn't going to agree with someone inferior than him... "Tsk, don't be stupid. You just got your hopes up, that's all."  
  
Relieved, Rock and Triple H let out a sigh. But that had just bought them more time, it didn't assure them they were safe; not by a long shot. There was no way out of there until some people came to rescue them, and if this whole thing was a set-up to steal money, they knew they were going nowhere fast. Ridding themselves of the thought, however, they turned around again to leave but stopped when two guns were pointing at them; one to each wrestlers. Following the hands that was holding each gun, they saw a man that could have been as tall as Big Show or Kane, glaring at them with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, well... Didn't you ever hear that curiousity killed the cat? Let's just see how soon and *how* those cats were killed..." Without taking his eyes off of them, he called to the door. "Hey, Ray! Don! Get your asses out here. I think I've just hit the jackpot..."  
  
Ray and Don exchanged a look before getting up and opening the door, seeing the two wrestlers standing in front of Justin. Don smirked as he talked to Ray. "Guess I was right, huh Ray?"  
  
Nodding in agreement and smirking as well, Ray clapped in approval. "Yeah you were, man... And I can't tell you how glad I am that you were right. Very glad indeed..."  
  
With a smirk of his own, Rock looked up at the tall man in front of them before eyeing Ray and Don. They both seemed to be only slightly older than him. Three years, tops. "Nice job. Not only did you get your little 'loot', you were also able to get two wrestlers in here. Did you plan this or-"  
  
Justin held the gun up to The Rock's forehead and pressed it hard again against it. "Why don't you shut it, pretty boy? Don't let your ass write checks your ass can't cash."  
  
Triple H let out a short laugh and smirked at them. "What makes you so sure we can't cash those checks? You guys think you've got this all figured out, huh?"  
  
Rock, smirking up at Justin, dared him to press the trigger of the gun with his look and the big smirk that drew across his face. "Hate to break it to you, but you didn't think this whole thing through."  
  
Ray laughed at him. "Brave thing to say when your brains could get blown out at any second..."  
  
"Ah, but you wouldn't do that." Rock turned to Ray with his eyes and he felt the gun being pressed harder against his forehead. That would leave a mark... "You wouldn't do that... You see, if you 'blow my brains out', then The Rock would be no good for you. You wouldn't be able to cash in the money you want to get. Afterall, 'how much do you think people would pay?'"   
  
Ray's smirk fell and was replaced by a glare. Don, sensing this, stepped infront of Ray. "And what are you going to do? You can't do anything..."  
  
Triple H smirked as well. "Oh yeah? Well, what would you say if we told you we called for help? Can't travel without a cellphone these days, right?" It was a big lie, but they needed a way to distract them.  
  
A pissed off smirk appeared on Ray's face again. "Oh, a cellphone huh?" With a look and a nod, he gave Don and Justin directions which they both took and both men hit each wrestler before they could defend themselves; knocking them out instantly.  
  
-----  
  
Rock awoke first with his head hurting like it was just about to explode. He felt like something was ringing in his head and wouldn't stop; trying to drive him crazy. As he opened his eyes, he saw that they were in a dark cart of the train. Probably the luggage cart... His hands and feet were tied with a rope that, even through the sweater and his jeans, he could feel the rope burn he was getting from it. He was sitting up and leaning against the 'wall' of the cart and not a single light was turned on. Turning to his side despite the pain, he saw Triple H in the same position and with his feet and hands tied as well. The only difference was that he was still unconscious.   
  
Looking around again, Rock saw a window being blocked by stacks of suitcases and boxes. Maybe these goons hadn't planned out everything... If they broke that-  
  
Glaring, he turned to Triple H, who had hit his arm to get his attention. "What?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"And how the hell am I supposed to know? Why don't you make a call with your 'cellphone' and ask?"  
  
Triple H noticed his sarcastic tone and he shook his head, glaring. "It was the best I could came up, ok? Damn, what would you have done? Did you have anything better?"  
  
"Maybe... But that doesn't matter now, does it? We just have to find a way to get the hell out of here."  
  
Nodding, Triple H looked around as well. His sister and his nephew were in the train... They were alone... Defenseless to those men... If those guys found out that they were related to him, he knew what they could do, and just the thought of it made him cringe mentally.   
  
Rock noticed how Triple H had stopped looking around and had left his gaze at the door. He didn't have family with him in the train, but he had family out there that were probably worried about him. Clearing his throat slightly, he talked again, his voice hushed. "Don't worry, man. We'll get out of here. They'll be ok."  
  
Shocked, Triple H turned to look at him. Was Rock having a moment of niceness? Not caring, he nodded slightly. "Now come on. They say that the worst enemies can make the best plans together, why don't we see what we can come up with? Let's lay the smackdown on their candy asses..."  
  
Smirking, Rock nodded. "It's time to play the game, so...we've got two words for them."  
  
At the same time, they smirked as their minds came up with ideas to get them. Talking at the same time, they nodded simultaniously; "Game on." 


End file.
